


Black Friday Sales

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin comes home to find tons of packages in the entrance.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #390:Shopping





	Black Friday Sales

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

"Arthur!" Merlin tried to make his way through the entrance, but everything was stacked with packages. "What the fuck?" He had turned and thereby knocked a not-so-carefully stacked tower of packages over and tried to catch them now.

"Oh, hi Merlin!" Arthur rushed over and stacked them again.

"What's this all about? Did a post truck have an accident in front of our house and now we are keeping the parcels and packages until they can send a replacement truck to pick them up again?"

"Err...no, not exactly."

"Arthur, what is all this stuff?"

"I...err..."

Merlin took a deep breath, crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited.

"I think...I might have overdone it a bit at all the Black Friday Sales." Arthur looked sheepish.

"You...you bought all this stuff?" Merlin just stared at him.

"I counted them. If we open two a day each, it'll be like an advent calendar until Christmas." Arthur offered, not really helpfully.

Just as Merlin was about to give an answer to that, the doorbell rang. "Package for Mr. Pendragon!"


End file.
